Different
by MysteryFury
Summary: Jack was born a she, but is actually a he. How will the Guardians react to this knowledge? What tension will arise between them? Who is this Hiccup guy? (Transgender!Jack, Hijack, Mature content)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please enjoy. I did a lot of research on this.

* * *

Jack was at the Pole for the monthly meeting with the Guardians. He was quite uncomfortable because the meeting coincided with somewhere else he had to be. He was there early, but not for the meeting. He had forgotten something and went back to get it, but then North wouldn't let him leave. When the others got there the meeting got started. It was taking forever in Jack's opinion.

"Are we done yet?" Jack asked, whining a bit. "I have somewhere to be."

"Where?" Bunny asked. "Where do you have to be?

"Uh..." Jack fumbled with his words.

"Exactly."

"I-I have to go to the Spirit Hospital." Jack admitted.

Tooth gasped. "Why?"

"I'm fine. I just have to get a weekly shot."

"For what?" North asked at the same time as Sandy put up a question mark.

"It's nothing. I just have to go." Then he flew off, leaving the Guardians wondering what Jack was doing.

-Line-

When Jack got there he was about five minutes late. He rushed to sign in, explaining he was late because of the Guardians. Cupid smiled at Jack, she was a nurse at the hospital. She understood Jack's reason and told him that he will be able to see Hiccup in a minute. Jack took a seat next to Mike, but didn't know he was the spirit of revenge.

"So," Jack said casually. "What brings you here today?"

"My sister got in a fight," He said. "It got a bit rough. You?"

"Getting my weekly T-shot, nothing else. How did the fight start?"

Mike looked at Jack, disgust on his face. "Actually the fight was with a storm, a blizzard to be exact."

Jack looked at the floor. He felt the hatred coming off Mike. "I'm sorry if I caused it."

"Jack," Hiccup called as he entered the waiting room. "Ready for your shot?"

Jack smiled and nodded, giving Hiccup a kiss on the lips as he came up to him. They went into Hiccup's office and sat down on the bed. Then he smirked at Hiccup.

"No," Hiccup said, not even looking at Jack. "It's not good for you right now. Plus, you could still get pregnant."

"I don't care," Jack said as he came up behind Hiccup and hugged him by the waist. "I really just want a quickie, that's it."

"That's because you have an increased sex drive right now."

"Doesn't matter, I want a quickie."

"No, are you even listening to me?"

"Listening, yes. Obeying, no."

Jack then proceeded to kiss Hiccup's neck, making the older spirit moan slightly.

"Fine, one quickie, that's it. I have patients to see."

"Uh, uh. Who else needs something changed?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and kissed Jack. They quickly got onto the bed and started making out. This became into sex very quickly. Jack was lucky that Hiccup got a soundproof office. Once the couple was finished Hiccup got dressed while Jack laid there for a while, catching his breath.

"Do you want your shot or not?" Hiccup asked, smirking at Jack.

"Just inject it," Jack said, still on the bed.

Hiccup chuckled and injected the testosterone into Jack's thigh, wincing slightly as Jack breathed in sharply. Jack sat up and rubbed the sight of the injection. He quickly got up and kissed Hiccup. Then, he got dressed, first putting on his boxers, then his binder. He quickly put everything else on and hugged Hiccup.

"Thank you for still loving me," Jack said. "Most guys would've abandoned me by now because of this process."

Hiccup smiled and pulled Jack closer. "I will never leave you."

With that they left the office, locking it nicely before heading to the Pole. Hiccup didn't have anymore patients that day so he decided to stay with Jack. Once they landed they noticed that the others were still there, waiting for Jack.

* * *

Please be nice with the reviews. Ask any questions you want to.

Word count: 643


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please enjoy. I did a lot of research on this.

* * *

"Uh..." Jack said, trying to think why they were still there. "Why are you guys still here?"

"We need to talk to you," Bunny said. "Why don't you take a seat and explain to us why you needed to go to the hospital today? Also, who is this chap?"

"Um..." Jack glanced at Hiccup. "Do I have to tell them? Can you do that while I take a nap?"

"Fine," Hiccup told Jack. "Only because you took a lot today since I upped your dose."

Jack groaned. "Don't tell me we're back on a bi-weekly schedule?"

Hiccup just smirked and told Jack to go sleep. Jack nodded and went to his room, where he quickly dozed off. Back with Hiccup he was stared down by the rest of the Guardians.

"What do you do exactly?" Tooth asked.

"Well," Hiccup began. "I'm the spirit of change. I also happen to control autumn. Since I help with change, I'm Jack's personal physician because he needs help with the changes he faces."

"What do you mean?" Bunny asked, while Sandy had a question mark.

"Jack is transgender, to put in layman's terms, he was born a she."

"How can one change that?" North asked.

"Sex is something that is categorized at birth by someone's genitals. Gender is a whole different thing. It's up here, not down there." Hiccup pointed to his head, then to his crotch. "Jack always knew he was a man since he was very young."

"Why did you come with Jack today back to the Pole?" Tooth asked.

"Well... eh..." Hiccup blushed beat red. "I'm Jack's boyfriend. We've been together for about a hundred years. He only came to me for help five years ago. You don't even want to know how much his sex drive went up since we started with T-therapy."

"How should we act around Jack?" North asked.

"Just be normal. You don't even want to know how happy he was when lot never mentioned any of his still present female features. Now, if you don't mind I would love to go to my boyfriend."

Hiccup stood up and went to Jack's room, he knew where it was because Jack had snuck him in several times. Once he reached Jack's door he quietly opened it. What he saw made him smile softly. Jack was snoring slightly on his bed. He was now in boxers and a sports bra, not his binder. He was spread out on the king size bed.

Hiccup quickly shut the door behind him and locked it so the others couldn't come in. He crawled into the bed and pulled Jack into a hug, who woke up.

"You wanna play again?" Jack asked in a sleepy voice.

"I can't," Hiccup told him. "You need to sleep."

"I don't care! Do I look like I care?"

Hiccup chuckled. "I'll do it if, and only if, we can take our own pace and not let this be a quickie."

-Line-

After a few hours the two were tired of everything. They were both under the blankets and in each other's arms. Jack was so worn out from everything that day. Hiccup was just happy for his Snowflake.

-Line-

In the morning Hiccup woke up to see that Jack was still sound asleep. He chuckled softly at the sight. He got up slowly and put on a pair of boxers and jeans that Jack has handy for him. Hiccup quickly slid on his boxers and jeans, then he went to find the kitchen, without a shirt. Since he didn't know where he was going ended up running into a yeti.

"Uh... hi," Hiccup said nervously. "Do you know where the kitchen is?"

The yeti said something in Yetish and pointed down the hall. Hiccup nodded and went in that direction. He quickly found the kitchen and smirked.

* * *

Please be nice with the reviews. Ask any questions you want to.

Word count: 640


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please enjoy. I did a lot of research on this.

WARNING! I let my mind wander during this one...

* * *

He shooed the elves out so they wouldn't get in the way. The yetis weren't any problem because they didn't need to cook/bake right that second.

Hiccup quickly got to work and made breakfast for him and Jack, it was almost like a buffet, but he knew Jack was going to eat most of he was finished he yelled for some help from the yetis to carry the food to a dining hall and set it up while he woke up Jack.

Jack was still asleep when Hiccup came back. Hiccup smirked at this and he went up to Jack and kissed him on the lips. Jack. though he was still asleep, smiled. Hiccup frowned and shook his partner up, which did the trick because Jack bolted up into a fighting stance.

"What?!" Jack said as he looked around, then he noticed it was Hiccup that had woken him. "Why did you do that?"

Hiccup couldn't contain his laughter. "I have a surprise. Get dressed before someone sees you naked."

Jack noticed this and blushed. He quickly got his clothes on. Hiccup looked around for a minute and saw what he was looking for. It was a scarf that Jack doesn't use anymore. Hiccup quickly grabbed it and put it over Jack's eyes. Then lead him to the dining room. It was set up perfectly. Hiccup took the scarf off Jack's eyes and the latter gasped at what he saw.

"This is amazing," Jack said.

"Of course," Hiccup said. "I prepared the food so you won't have a negative reaction. The yetis set up the room for us."

Jack hugged Hiccup. "So, no nuts?"

"Not that I put in."

"And no meat or seafood?"

"None," Hiccup pecked Jack on the lips.

Jack smirked and sat down. "So, what is there?"

Hiccup started filling up a plate for Jack and a plate for himself. "Well, there's scrambled eggs, hash browns, scrambled tofu, pancakes, toast, fried potatoes, biscuits, and more."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, if I want more and find out what else there is I have to get up?"

"Yep," Hiccup said as he placed the food down.

Jack poked Hiccup in the cheek. "You're trying to make me do stuff when I'm tired."

"Yep."

Just then the other Guardians came in. They must have stayed over the Pole. When they saw what there was they looked at the two.

"There are plates if you want some," Hiccup told them. There's plenty for everyone."

The others smiled and got food, then they sat down at the table. Jack quickly finished his plate and got some food. He started eating when he took a bite into a muffin, but Hiccup saw that it wasn't one he made. Jack looked at the muffin in curiosity because it tasted different. What he saw made his eyes go wide. Inside the muffin was bacon.

Jack flung the muffin across the room and tried to clean his tongue with a napkin. Then he gripped his throat because it was extremely itchy. Hiccup noticed Jack was breaking out in hives.

"Jack!" Hiccup quickly dug into Jack's pockets. "Where is it?"

Hiccup was freaking out. Jack started coughing, trying to get air. Hiccup then got up and ran to Jack's bedroom really fast and got his epi-pen. When Hiccup got back to Jack he stabbed the needle into Jack's thigh and released the medicine. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief that he got there in time, but it wasn't over yet.

"Jack," Hiccup was speaking directly to him. "I need you to stay awake. Bunny will watch over you."

Bunny looked at Hiccup. "What?! What just happened and why do I have to watch him?"

"He had an allergic reaction to something in that muffin," Hiccup looked at Bunny as he spoke. "You are going to keep him company because your fur is soft and will keep him at least somewhat in touch with reality while I go contact the hospital so they can help bring him there. You think that shot and do a lot? It'll help until we get him to there."

With that Hiccup waved his hand and made Bunny small, then walked off with a phone that just appeared. Bunny groaned at the fact he was small again, but hopped over to Jack. Bunny looked at Jack and frowned. The boy was having a hard time breathing and his throat was covered in hives.

Sandy went over to the muffin on the ground and looked at it. He was confused to how such a small thing can cause so much trouble. Hiccup can behind him and smiled softly.

"Hey," Hiccup said, startling Sandy. "Can you put that in a plastic bag so we can see what's in it?"

Sandy nodded and bound off to look for a bag. Hiccup went over to North.

"What do you think was in that muffin?" He asked.

"I do not know," North responded. "Elves like baking, but would not hurt Jack over it."

Hiccup just hoped that Jack would be okay.

* * *

Please be nice with the reviews. Ask any questions you want to.

Word count: 847


End file.
